Northern Antarctica
This is yet another world within the PVMT: The New Beginning game. This world has a 5 out of 5 Red Mouth Thingz difficulty. The main gimmick of the world is freezing cold winds which freeze Mouth Things and plants that aren't related to the cold or ice or frost. Credits to Inhalemychild12 for help on this world. Difficulty 5 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Thingz Hardcore Playa Difficulty Mouth Thing Almanac Ice Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 12.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Special: '''When it encounters a plant, it will stick out its tongue on the plant and stick on the plant; the plant will then have an obstacle if it shoots projectiles like Peashooter. '''Special 2: '''Immune to chilling, freezing, and any ice-related moves. '''Description: '''He just likes to play in the snow and ice. He also likes licking people for some reason. '''Bridge Carrier Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 19.25 normal damage shots) 'Bridge Shield Toughness: '''Protected ''(absorbs 36 normal damage shots) 'Bridge Holding Speed: '''Mediocre '''Normal Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Carries a metal bridge which can be stolen by Magnet-shroom or corroded by Acid Lemon. '''Special 2: '''When killed, Bridge Carrier Mouth Thing will drop his bridge 1 tile ahead of him; the bridge acts as an obstacle for plants. '''Special 3: '''Only appears in lanes where there is no bridge to cross. '''Weakness: '''Acid Lemon ''(corrodes bridge metal; increased damage to bridge shield), Magnet-shroom (steals bridge) '''Description: '''Bridge Carrier Mouth Thing just loves bridge for some reason, he even had sex with one! '''Black Ice Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 76.725 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Freezes plants with cold breath if they are not ice plants. '''Special 2: '''Brutally chomps on ice or fire plants; instantly killing them. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(x2 damage) '''Description: '''Black Ice Mouth Things are more durable than normal Evil Mouth Things, however they are slower. '''Female Black Ice Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 114.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Freezes plants with cold breath and then smashes them to bits. Instantly kills them. '''Special 2: '''Brutally chomps on ice or fire plants; instantly killing them. '''Special 3: '''Regenerates 1.5% of its health every 30 seconds. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Description: '''These Female Black Ice Mouth Things are more defensive Female Evil Mouth Things. Female Black Ice Mouth Things are just as deadly as Female Evil Mouth Things; but are weaker in speed. '''Arctic Explorer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 42 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Eats an apple at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. Restores the health of the Mouth Thing. 'Special 2: '''Resists against freezing. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(burns off clothing) '''Description: '''Arctic Explorer Mouth Thing just loves to look around in the South Pole, but he just hates how cold it is down in Antarctica! '''Arctic Expert Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 56 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Eats random food at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. Meat restores 10 health, apples restore 5 health, hot cocoa restores 16 health. '''Special 2: '''Resists freezing, immune to chilling. '''Special 3: '''Calls in a husky dog to attack a plant, instead of eating the plant himself. Deals damage equivalent to 4.25 bites. '''Description: '''Arctic Expert Mouth Thing accompanies Arctic Explorer Mouth Thing on his arctic journeys, unlike Explorer; he is much more experienced in the cold weather. '''Cryomancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 43.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Creates an ice barrier that protects itself and 2 adjacent Mouth Things when at 25%, 50%, and 75% health, barrier absorbs 20 normal damage shots. '''Special 2: '''Freezes plants instead of eating them. '''Special 3: '''When it dies, Cryomancer Mouth Thing will freezes himself and shatter in little pieces. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(melts away barrier), Electric plants (ignores barrier), penetrating plants (ex. Cactus) '''Description: '''Cryomancer Mouth Thing has been trained in the frigid cold temperatures for years now, he's now so old; he is sleepy and drowsy all the time. '''Frozen Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 50 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Releases an Ice Cube Mouth Thing or Normal Mouth Thing when broken. '''Special 2: '''Releases an Ice Cube Mouth Thing if you use a normal, average plant on the Frozen Mouth Thing. '''Special 3: '''Releases a Normal Mouth Thing if you use a fire plant. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Description: '''It's frozen, nobody knows why it is. '''Ice Cube Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 52.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(melts away ice helmet) '''Description: '''He has been in a cold glass of soda... or that's what HE says. '''Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's just a normal, average Mouth Thing. Not much to see. '''Polar Rider Mouth Thing Polar Bear Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 49 normal damage shots) '''Polar Bear Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Bear chomps on plants, deals damage equal to 2.5 bites. '''Special 2: '''Launches an Ice Mouth Thing 1 tile ahead when at 50% health. '''Description: '''An Ice Mouth Thing which rides a bear in the frozen lands of Antarctica, okay... '''Orca Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 119.125 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Doesn't enter the battlecourse through normal circumstances, but comes in from the water gaps. Destroys any bridges and Mouth Things on the bridge. '''Special 2: '''Eats plants; killing them instantly. '''Description: '''It's the apex predator of the ocean, oh no! RUN GUYS, RUN! '''Penguin Lover Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 27 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Releases 6 Penguins when at 24 normal damage shots or when it has walked 2.5 tiles. '''Description: '''HE JUST LOVES PENGUINS, OH PENGUINS! I LOVE CLUB PENGUIN! '''Penguin Toughness: 'Fragile ''(absorbs 2 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Either pecks or slaps plants. Both deal damage equal to 0.75 bites. '''Description: '''Awww... what cute pe- AAAHHH IT'S BITING ME, HELP! '''Arctic Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 200 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Freezes plants with cold breath and then smashes or eats them. '''Special 2: '''When it eats a frozen plant that requires to be eaten to activate ''(ex. Hypno-shroom), that plant's effect will be negated by it being encased in ice. '''Description: '''It's the beast king of the frozen lands of Antarctica, it can kill a polar bear and rape it one to death. Well, that just shows how beautiful nature can be! '''Mouth Santa Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 125 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Summons 2 Elf Mouth Things in each lane. '''Special 2: '''Drops treasures when killed. Possible treasures are 5 Legendary Puzzle Pieces, 1-2 premium plants, 150 Gems, 1,000,000 Sun Tokens, 5 Super-Rare Puzzle Pieces, 1-3 costumes for your plants, 1 Legendary plant, 5 Rare Puzzle Pieces, 5 Uncommon Puzzle Pieces, 10 Common Puzzle Pieces, or 10 Magick Power Keys. '''Special 3: '''Leaves after 6 minutes and 45 seconds. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deals x2.25 damage), Electric plants (deals x2.5 damage), Acid Lemon, Magnet-shroom 'Description: '"HO HO HO!" says Mouth Santa. This Mouth Thing is not very bright, he always thought Santa lived in Antarctica; but in reality, he lived in the opposite hemisphere... '''Elf Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 7 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Throws explosive giftboxes at plants when 4-tiles away from one. Deals damage equal to 6 bites. '''Special 2: '''Summoned by Mouth Santa. '''Description: '''Elf Mouth Thing is another cousin of Imp Mouth Thing, Elf Mouth Thing just loves to make toys; especially dangerous ones like lawn darts. Oh, she is just like her cousins... '''Air Pollution Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Undamageable '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Cannot be damaged, invincible to all attacks. Only affected by Hurrikale and Blover. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't enter the house like most Mouth Things, instead just acts like a nuisance; damaging your plants, as well as damaging Mouth Things. Deals damage equal to 2 bites or 2 normal damage shots every second. '''Weakness: '''Blover, Hurrikale '''Description: '''Air pollution is growing, global warming is hurting the planet. Soon all the ice caps will melt and any major cities near the water will be flooded and disappear if we don't start looking at this issue. '''Environment Modifiers & Gimmicks Harshly Chilly Winds These freezing cold winds cause Mouth Things and plants to freeze. Fire plants and Ice plants are immune to this freezing effect. Ice Blocks These ice blocks are formed on top of a plant or Mouth Thing that has been frozen by either the chilly winds, or Cryomancer Mouth Thing. Ice Blocks absorb 25 normal damage shots. Once one is broken, it will free a plant or Mouth Thing that was in the ice block. Mouth Thing Ice Blocks absorb 50 normal damage shots. Miniature Factories These miniature factories emit air pollution. Any Mouth Thing or plant nearby these factories will take in damage equal to 2 bites or 2 normal damage shots. Air Pollution Mouth Things are created from these. Metal Bridges Bridges are carried by Bridge Carrier Mouth Things. They absorb normal damage shots from projectiles, they are obstacles to the plants. They can also be placed down above water gaps. They can also be destroyed by any Orca Mouth Thing that jumps out of the water gaps. Water Gaps Non-aquatic or non-flying plants cannot be planted on water gaps. Also non-flying or non-swimming Mouth Things cannot go across these gaps without a metal bridge. BOSS Battle Statistics Boss Name: Penguin Mouth Destroyer 'Toughness: '''Ultra-Undying ''(absorbs 2750 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Fires machine gun at 3 lanes; killing any Mouth Thing or plant in those lanes. '''Special 2: '''Flies up and then drills down on a 3x3 area of plants and Mouth Things; creates a crater that flying plants can be planted on. '''Special 3: '''Smashes four 3x3 areas of plants and Mouth Things; instantly killing any plant or Mouth Thing in those areas. '''Special 4: '''Fires a nuclear missile into the sky, which falls down and kills any Mouth Things and plants on the board, excluding Laldare's mech. Does this when at 25% and 1% health. '''Special 5: '''Launches Dr. Laldare Moudathing when his mech is destroyed at 0% health. '''Description: '''A PENGUIN MECH OF DOOM? OH SCREAM!!! I THOUGHT PENG- oh wait...